Dream Hunter Rem
Dream Hunter Rem Japanese Title: ドリームハンター麗夢 'Plot' Rem Ayanokoji is a very unusual young lady. Despite her youthful appearance, she is a private investigator. Due to some usual abilities she can enter into other people's dreams. In the dream state she acts like a guardian angel, defending people from evil powers that lurk inside the spirit realm. 'Episode List' '1- "Rem Toujou" ("Rem Appearance")' (麗夢登場) Airdate: 10 June, 1985 Depicting the activity of girl "Rem Ayanokoji" of the mystery of protecting people's dreams, first edition series. To Rem, rescue request from the nightmare of daughter "Miyuki" of millionaire. And presence of evil lurking in a dream, Rem that brave. Origin of Rem series all in here! '2- "Zanmu Yomigaeru Shinigami Hakase" ("Dr.Death Mugoyume, it Revives")' (惨夢、甦る死神博士) Airdate: 5 December, 1985 Scream sounds in the big city at night. Continuous girl killer overlaying the crime tonight. "I do forgive!" Sakaki police inspector of the Metropolitan Police Department hunted down the culprit, the ShiyumeRa, I pat the bullet of anger. But it revived in a dream as Dr. Death, criminal aims the life of girls again. Sakaki you Omoiama~tsu is ...... to consult to Rem. Rem nemesis, Dr. Grim Reaper appeared Hen. Another aspect of Dr. Grim Reaper also become apparent in the comic series currently. '3- "Sei Mikami Gakuen no Youmu" ("Youmu St. Graces Girls Academy")' (聖美神女学園の妖夢) Airdate: 5 September, 1986 Second edition Rem series. "Alice in the mirror" motif. To stage a woman boarding school, the continuous disappearances that girl who is miserably fade away one after another led to the nightmare. Rem defying undercover, Jogakuen length Looming. And was in the clock tower of a girl who turned into a mummy was imprisoned the key to the mystery .... '4- "Yumegakure Kubinashi Musha Densetsu" ("Musha Legend no Dream Komokubi")' (夢隠 首なし武者伝説) Airdate: 5 February, 1987 Series third bullet on the heels of roots of Rem. "Eight Haka-mura" motif. Set in the old family secluded, murders of Concerning vast heritage to be reserves broke out. It dates back to the world of Heike, love story of reincarnation before the character is revealed beyond time and space eventually fate. New Dream Hunter Rem Japanese Title: NEW DREAM HUNTER 麗夢 夢の騎士達 English Title: New Dream Hunter Rem: Dream Knights 'Plot' New Dream hunter Rem is the Remake of the old series Dream Hunter Rem. 'Episode List' '1- "Yume no Kishitachi" ("Knights of Dream")' (夢の騎士達) Airdate: 16 December, 1990 New series first series. One of them unique among the series Okuda director wrote a new screenplay. When I think about a girl named Mina, motif and skeletal beast witches and that appeared in the fairy tale whether shifted towards those strong strange color work gradually, fairy tale to lend force to Rem not perish. '2- "Satsuriku no Mugen Meikyuu" ("Phantom Labyrinth of Slaughter")' (殺戮の夢幻迷宮) Airdate: 21 August, 1992 Changed title from "Freud Castle at Vision Tan". Will product that would have been produced as a fourth installment. To underlay the "monster of Frankenstein", Dr. Death was resurrected plays an active part. In order to ascertain the dream of Julian Android is watching, Dr. Frankenstein was invited to the Institute Rem. 'Picture Gallery' Video Gallery Comics 'Dream Hunter Rem XX Ao no Kikan kishi' Japanese Title: ドリームハンター麗夢XX 蒼の機関騎士 'Plot' Girl detective-Rem that had been trapped in a dream world insidiously. And, she has witnessed in the train hurtling the dream of galaxies The Blue body was the girls of appearance that is insulting to the tentacles. On the other hand girl of disappearances in the real world is frequent, Sakaki you get a sense of involvement of supernatural beings had promoted the secretly investigation. Rem you have returned to the real world to the end of the fierce fight with the mystery of the Phantom. But captivity is the girls hostage, Would be exposed to meat inspection consuming torment from the uterus to ANAL -. The identity of the nightmare lurking in the shadow of the incident! ? 'Dream Hunter Rem Alternative' Japanese Title: ドリームハンター麗夢alternative 'Plot' Of another person Dream Hunter Kanon Takatori is mediocre high school girls attending prestigious-six attractive Jogakuin. Have been plagued by mysterious nightmare to wield the sword as a warrior in the jungle. On the other hand, the mystery of the girl continuous disappearance incident had occurred in the city. In investigation of the incident, Pretty detective-Rem to infiltrate the six attractive Jogakuin. Two people were painted from the fact that I met in mystery and fight and horror story begins -. More than two decades OVA is attire that still popular over the also newly Komikaraizu, A New Dream Hunter story kicks off !! Other *Super Heroine Chronicle (Magical Girl Video Game) External Links *Official website *Dream Hunter Rem XX Ao no Kikan kishi Official website *Dream Hunter Rem Alternative Official website *Dream Hunter Rem Alternative Special site *Dream Hunter Rem Alternative Manga Here Category:Anime Category:1980-1989 Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019